Destiny's Dream
by Missyprissy1014
Summary: Will Katniss fulfill her destiny not once but twice? Inspired by the masterpiece "A Young Girl Defending Herself Against Eros." Written for Day 2 Challenge, Prompts in Panem.


**A/N: This one shot was created for the Day 2 Prompts in Panem challenge, Masterpieces. It is inspired by the masterpiece "A Young Girl Defending Herself Against Eros." I hope you enjoy. **

Destiny. Purpose. Calling. Fate.

Dream. Vision. Prediction. Nightmare.

I was naked running in the meadow. I saw a blue sash 30 yards away and I desperately ran for it. Even in my dream I was wary of being naked.

The grass tickled my toes and I looked up to find the sun. That is until my toe stubbed a rock. But wait, it's a dream, therefore I felt no pain.

There was a child in the distance naked just like me. He had blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. Could it be? Certainly not. But I was drawn to him. He was just so beautiful. It might be the only time I ever get to see him.

The toddler had climbed a tree. I attempted to coax him to climb down but to no avail. Stubborn, just like me. And a tree climber at that.

"What's your name?" I foolishly say to the boy. He's too young to talk. He only smiles at me a sweet smile. And as if to say yes I do belong to him, he even has a dimple in his chin.

He turned his back towards me to climb higher and that is when I notice the wings. Tiny white wings attached to his back. I am now less fearful of him falling.

But I want him down. So I find an acorn on the ground and toss it into the air like a ball. This catches the boy's attention and he begins to float down.

I sit on a piece of stone under the tree and he fly's around me in a circle. I whip my head back and forth trying to follow him when the blue sash falls down, exposing my breasts. I am stunned when the boy sits in my lap and attempts to suckle from my breast. Surely he should not do that and I am certain nothing will come out. He unlatched and looks at me from under his long blonde lashes.

For a moment, he disappears behind the tree but before I can stand, he reappears with a child's size bow and arrow. I am certainly amused since the bow is my weapon of choice. He loads the arrow and fires a shot straight to my heart. I laugh because I don't know what else to do. His aim is great, as if my father trained him himself. I don't have to pull out the arrow because the second I touch it, it disintegrates in the palm of my hand. He reloads and manages to hit in the exact same spot on my heart. I look at him before I touch it this time, and he only nods. When I go to pull the second arrow from my heart I am immediately jolted from my sleep.

Peeta's arms are around me. I feel comforted but annoyed that I awoke from my dream. Peeta notices that I'm tense which caused him to stir.

"You ok, Katniss."

"Yeah, just had a dream." We've been racked by dreams ever since the first Games. The Rebellion is what haunts our dreams now.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep," I say as I give him a quick kiss.

I'm not ready to talk about my dream. Maybe in 5, 10, 15 years I'll be brave enough to have kids, but not now. Right now, I'm selfish, I'm healing, and I don't feel capable of sharing that amount of love. But someday. I want to see his chubby hands again. I want to rub my hand through his hair. I want his baby.

* * *

A baby comes, but it is not the boy from my dream. I try not to feel disappointed. What kind of mother would that make me?

She is too similar to me. Her features are just like mine. Nothing seems to make her happy. I fall back into a depression which Dr. Aurelius said was a possibility given my history. I feel guilty and unworthy of her love.

Peeta adores her enough for the both of us. He is patient with me like always and tells me that I'll get better over time. For all of our sakes, I hope I do.

* * *

He made me wait. I couldn't get pregnant right away. I thought he'd never come. But when he arrived, I felt at peace. I felt as though I had achieved my destiny. A destiny I didn't know I had.

He was my boy. My darling boy from my dream. He looked just like his father making him easy to love instantly. And if it's possible given how deep Peeta's feeling for me were, I believed my son loved me even more.

**A/N: Look for my story I'll be posting tomorrow for the Day 3 challenge of Prompts in Panem! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
